1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of receiving light outputted from a multi-core optical fiber, and a separating apparatus of separating light outputted from a multi-core optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, multi-core optical fibers each including a plurality of cores are being actively researched. A multi-core optical fiber is configured, for example, by a plurality of cores being arranged two-dimensionally in a cross section orthogonal to a longitudinal direction thereof, and it is known that crosstalk is generated between such plurality of cores. The method of measuring inter-core crosstalk in such a multi-core optical fiber and a light-receiving method of receiving light outputted from the multi-core optical fiber during measurement are disclosed, for example, in Proc. ECOC'10, We.8.F.6 (2010) (Non-patent Document 1), Proc. OFC'09 OTuc3 (2009) (Non-patent Document 2), and Proc. OFC'10 OWK7 (2010) (Non-patent Document 3). Specifically, measurement of the crosstalk is performed as the measurement of the transfer rate of the optical power from the coupling source core to the coupling destination core.